Hibari no Naku Koro ni
by yakumo.hikyou
Summary: There was something less in Hibari's heart. Unexpected present for him on the rooftop of school. Slight violence. Late Birthday Fic. 6918. Otanjoubi omedetou, Hibari-san!


**Note:** My own first fic on ! Perhaps, first BithdayFic. I'm sorry for the title cause I'm not good for giving a good title -_-"

I'm sorry for my idiotically grammar too. I hope you enjoy the story :D

* * *

**Hibari no Naku Koro ni**

Holding his temple, Hibari felt so frustrated. As if the world twirling around him. He really, really hated the environment where he sat now. Crowded. Yes, crowded. Why must he join the flock of herbivores? Among the suck, noisy herbivores? He didn't want, and never wanted to sit in Takesushi if not Reborn who persuaded him. The world is unfair, he thought.

"Lambo, you must share the sushi! Don't take it all for yourself!" I-pin said as she chased the cow-clothed-child.

"Nyahaha~! Lambo-san doesn't want to share! The sushi is mine!" Lambo replied with scream. He brought a big plate of sushi on his head.

"Lambo! I-pin! Don't be noisy, please!" Tsuna warned the babies not to make a trouble. He did it because he could see gloomy aura from Hibari's seat.

Sighed, Tsuna knew that Hibari hates crowded. And, he never hoped the party would be ended in destruction.

"Owh, Kami-sama, I hope everything is fine…" Tsuna prayed desperately.

* * *

"Where did you get the information about Hibari-san's birthday!?" the brunette boy screamed with shock. He slammed the desk with hand and spilled a cup of coffee accidentally.

Without hesitantly, Reborn kicked Tsuna's face and the boy groaned in pain. "You spill my coffee, Dame Tsuna."

"Ignore the coffee," Tsuna rubbed his face, "just answer my question!"

"It's secret," Reborn smirked, placing his index finger on lips, "and I already planned to celebrate it with Vongola-style."

"Hiiiieeee!!!! No Vongola-style!" Tsuna screamed once more again, crossing his arms and shook his head. It was a signal of refuse.

"As a boss of Vongola, you must obey the rules and do the traditions, whatever they are," Reborn added as he poured new coffee in a cup.

"Naruhodo… But, don't you know that Hibari-san hates crowded, do you?"

Reborn's smirk widened, "wait until that day comes…"

* * *

"And don't let him to bite us to death….." the Sky Guardian prayed.

"Tsuna-kun? What are you doing here? Murmuring unclear words," Kyoko asked suddenly as she poked Tsuna's shoulder.

"Awh! Kyo-Kyoko-chan!? What are you doing here!?" he asked back to Kyoko while the girl looked him quizzically.

"I invite them, Kyoko and Haru," Reborn said, "can we start the 'party'?"

"No Vongola-style, Reborn! No!" Tsuna still refused the idea.

At the corner seat of restaurant, Hibari still held his head. Stroking his temple slowly. He tried to be calm. The Skylark felt so dizzy since morning. He didn't know what the reason. There was something, unknown but less in his heart. Closing his eyes, the prefect attempted to remember that 'thing'.

A hand rested around Hibari's shoulders. Then, lazily, Hibari turned to look at the owner of this hand. A naïve smile graced that face. Yamamoto's face.

"The one who has birthday looks so gloomy, why don't you enjoy your own party?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully.

The Cloud Guardian slapped Yamamoto's hand and glared on him. Sighed, as if the boy in front of him didn't know everything. "Birthday is unnecessary thing."

"Have you make a wish? Today is Kodomo no Hi too, right?" the baseball star said. He remembered a Kabuto was decorating the living room while his father didn't put out the Koinobori. He forgot, perhaps.

"Wish? I don't need wish." Hibari said with dark voice.

_Not a wish. Neither a party nor congratulation greets. They are not the answer for me._

"He is right! You must celebrate your birthday to the EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed without warning behind them. Yamamoto startled and coughed because it/

Hibari slammed his own head on the desk.

"Hi-Hibari!?" Yamamoto looked at the boy's act, sweat dropped.

"Tsuna-nii, why does Hibari-san slam his head, is he alright?" Fuuta asked with anxious tone.

"Err…perhaps? He is fine, no, he always fine" Tsuna explained, he was sweat dropped too.

"Because he don't appreciate our work, exactly! That bastard never considers Juudaime's kindness as a precious thing!" Gokudera answered it before Tsuna had a chance to explain again.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Don't say thing like that!" Tsuna pleaded.

"But, Juudaime…"

"Order them to shut up." Hibari said, without lifting his head, to Yamamoto.

"Eh!?"

"Don't ask me. Just leave me alone."

The Rain Guardian sighed, smiled sadly. He pushed Ryohei –who still screamed loudly, to Gokudera now- away before patted Hibari's head. "At least, fill your tummy with sushi, so, you won't get ill."

Hibari turned slightly before 'buried' his head back.

"You like sushi, don't you? I put a full plate beside you. Don't be shy, just enjoy them, okay?" he added with grin.

_Sushi is not an answer._

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird chirped, flew to the sushis and tucked one of them.

Watching the little bird, Hibari thought how innocent this little one. Suddenly, his tummy sounded. That was the warning of hungry.

And he lifted his head, then took and ate an Inarizushi. He munched, tasting the flavor. Sincerely, it was very delicious. Then, he took a Tekkamaki, Maguro Uramaki, and another sushi on the plate. A cup of hot green tea served in front of him.

"Hahaha! You look better than before, Kid! Do you like them?" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, father of Yamamoto, asked Hibari. His had grin as wide as his son had.

Hibari blushed slightly, blushed slightly. Yeah, he felt better now.

A few minutes later, he stood from his seat and walked to the door. "Let's go, bird."

Hibird replied with fluttering his own wings.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Where will you go!?" Vongola Decimo glanced Hibari, panic. He hoped that Hibari no angry with these condition.

The tonfa wielder glared back the trembling little herbivore. Then, glared another herbivores behind him. "Wherever I want."

"Hahi! He doesn't like the party!" Haru cried

"Cih! That bastard…." Gokudera mumbled silently.

"Takeshi, what's wrong with him?" Tsuyoshi asked hi son.

Yamamoto shrugged.

* * *

When Hibari continuing his walk to outside, he bumped a man who would enter the shop. The man dropped on his bottom, groaned because the hurt. Hibari stared blankly to the blonde one.

"Kyou-Kyouya?" he stated. He was Dino Cavallone, alone without subordinates around him. He came to attend the party.

"Wao, Bucking Horse." Hibari responded plainly as he passed him, ignoring his presence.

But, it wasn't easy for Hibari to go away. Dino grabbed his arm as if he didn't allow his former student. "Where will you go?"

"Wherever I want." the young man answered. Frowning, he had answer that question twice. First, for the little herbivore. And now, another herbivore who claimed himself as the little one's brother.

"Let me go."

"Just say, where do you go?"

Dino's grip became tighter. And Hibari himself, didn't like to be restrained, especially with herbivore. "Let me go."

"Please, Kyouya, one word is enough," the blonde begged.

Hibari swung one of his tonfa and placed tip of it on Dino's neck. His patience was gone. "I don't like to repeat myself. I have my own business. So, interrupt me and I'll bite you to death."

He caught a death glare from Hibari. Then, he released his grip. Honestly, he didn't want Hibari to leave him. But he had no choice now. Sighed, Dino watched Hibari stepped more far and far.

Giving him the answer doesn't solve my 'business', Hibari thought. He didn't care with party or those people. He didn't think that he was so selfish too. Now he could search what he wanted to know.

There was no one on the street. Hibari liked it. As if the people have been swallowed by earth. It was pure silence. The wind blew softly. Hibari looked up to Koinobori flags on a little house.

There were three Koinoboris at one pillar. They had different colours and sizes. The Largest coloured black on the top, followed by the smaller one with red as its colour. Then, the smallest underneath the red one, its colour was light yellow. It seemed like the child of Koi. Because of wind's blow, three of them fluttered, looks like swimming Koi in the river.

Hibari smiled a little. Yeah, his birthday was on 5th May. It was Kodomo no Hi. Always, he always looked the Koinobori. On his grey eyes, they were the greatest present. However, an exception for this year, he wanted to meet someone as his present, maybe. Yet, he still felt curious with that person.

"Shi-kun! Don't run too fast! You will be stumbled cause it!" Hibari heard a girl's voice, across the street he walked on. He turned his face. He saw a seven years old boy running so fast with a teen girl chased him.

"Don't worry, Sis! I won't break my Kabuto!" the boy screamed happily.

"No, not the Kabuto, but you!"

"It's OK!"

Sometime, Hibari felt so envy with a little brat liked these Kabuto-wore-one. He knew that he was no longer a kid. He grew more mature every time. He couldn't deny it.

"Perhaps, take a nap will refresh my mind," je decided it as he walked toward the school. His beloved school, Namimori Junior High. The black haired teen didn't realize one fact. The smirk on that child's face. A very familiar smirk. Plus, the crimson red and clear blue eyes.

"Kufufu…. I catch you, Skylark." A well known voice chuckled to the boy across the street.

"Awh, Shi-kun, what an energetic kid you are…" the girl stated, holding his knees and panting.

"That's good! How about yourself, Sis?" Shi-kun asked his sister. He had got his own normal eyes and voice.

* * *

Yawning, with half opened eyes he watched the sky darkened by time.

"Ah, it's already night," he rubbed his eyes and yawned once more.

"So, is your sleep enough?"

"I think, yeah," Hibari answered, half conscious, without knowing who asked him.

"Too much sleep are not good for your health."

"Then? Is it your business?"

"Of course, it will bother me if you are not health."

"Thanks for worrying--!" Hibari widened his eyes. He got full consciousness while the voice chuckled.

Not wasting the time, Hibari jumped from his current position and landed smoothly. The rooftop of school covered by mist. He watched it carefully as he narrowed his eyes.

"You…" he whispered. He knew the meaning of that mist.

Silence. No answer.

"I know you there…"

"Kufufu…"

"Show yourself," Hibari bit his bottom lip, didn't know why his heart pounding fast, "Rokudou Mukuro"

"Oya? Cold as usual, Kyouya~" Hibari could hear that voice and felt his eyes wet.

The mist disappeared and someone walked out from it. A male teenager. He wore a black leather jacket and mist-painted-shirt underneath it. A smirk, familiar for Hibari, graced his lips. Rubbing his chin, he chuckled again.

"Long time no see you, my dear Kyouya," he stated while Hibari readied his tonfa.

"What do you want?" Hibari asked, "and don't speak like that. It's disgusting."

"How mean, Kyouya…. We haven't seen each other in four months, don't you miss me?" Mukuro teased him. He liked it very much, Hibari's angry face.

Silent. Hibari let his arm down to side, he bowed his head. His bangs covered his eyes. Mukuro was right. Hibari was a mean person. Letting his mind easily….

"Are you okay, You look--!" Mukuro's word cut by tonfa.

Without showing his face, Hibari swung the tonfa toward Mukuro. He punched one of other male's cheeks with tonfa. The Mist Guardian didn't have a chance to dodge Hibari's attack. He groaned in pain. Blood drifted from corner of his mouth.

Hibari didn't let Mukuro to finish his sentence or move. Mukuro still groaned while Hibari slapped hard his hurt cheek. It felt so like hell. Pain and hot were mixed on one place.

"Hei! It's hurt, you know!? E-eh…?" now, Hibari grabbed his shirt, pulling the blue haired teenager toward him. Then, he hid his face with arms wrapping around Mukuro's body.

"Err… Kyouya? Are you o-okay?" Mukuro stated with worried tone. He felt so nervous with the change of Hibari's act. So strange. It's too suddenly for him.

"Shut up, Stupid Pineapple!" Hibari screamed behind of Mukuro's shirt. His voice was hoarse and shaking.

_What in the world happened!?_ Mukuro thought. Slowly, the illusionist could hear a sob. A sob from boy who wrapping his body tightly. The sob became more audible. Mukuro blushed. Is Hibari Kyouya crying? For him!?

"Should I slap or punch you once more?"

"No, no, You never control your power when you attacked someone! One is more then enough…"

"…to forgive your foolishness…"

"Kyouya…"

"Cause your foolishness has made me… Made me… Forgetting you.."

There was an awkward silence between them. Mukuro himself didn't know what he must to do. Sighed, he hugged back on Hibari's body, like Hibari did to him. He smelled the black hair in front of him and patted the back of Hibari's head. Mukuro just smiled.

"Are four months too long for you?"

Hibari nodded slightly.

"And you almost forget me?"

"I totally forget you, Idiot!"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not like you to apologize."

Mukuro chuckled when he heard that. "Being unusual isn't bad at all, I think."

Hibari looked up to Mukuro. His eyes reddened, like a rabbit. And Mukuro tried his best not to laugh to Hibari. He was really crying, wasn't he?

Hibari slapped Mukuro's another cheek. He realized that Mukuro proofed himself not to laugh, exactly.

"Ouch! Why do you slap me again!?" Mukuro cried, rubbing his cheek.

"You're such a liar," Hibari pouted, "it's obvious. No need explain for you."

Smirking widely, Mukuro kissed Hibari's forehead, "You're so cute, Kyouya~ If you wanna cry, just do it!"

"Too late, Mukuro idiot!" Hibari screamed. Hid his face back. Clutching backside of Mukuro's jacket. Tears trickled down from those dark grey eyes while he was too shy to show his own crying face.

Mukuro felt his shirt dampened. Mukuro knew what the reason. Although Hibari Kyouya was a strong and carefree person, an emotionless face violent person, Hibari still an ordinary human. He still had his own emotions, true feelings. But, he chose to hid them all.

Hibari missed this warmth. He really missed Mukuro's warmth body. He knew that he need it, more. It was been a while since he hugged Mukuro last time. He never knew where the illusionist went in four months. Yet he didn't interested about it. Honestly, Hibari was glad when he saw Mukuro today. He had got his birthday's present. A present from Mukuro and Mukuro himself. The best present he ever had.

The pineapple head knew what the Skylark wants. He hugged Hibari tighter so Hibari could be comfort. He loved to pat Hibari's head, running his fingers through that smooth black hair. It was fun. He loved to kiss the shorter male's forehead and cheeks, or his thin lips. Perhaps, doing something more than kiss.

"I'll bite you to death if you do 'it'."

"I know, Kyouya, I know…" Mukuro chose not to do 'it'. It would be completely ruined this very-rare-nice moment.

"Buon compleanno, Kyouya."

* * *

Omake:

"Ehhh!? All things that we do are camouflages!?"

"Yeah, Dame Tsuna."

"You already planned it thoroughly!? Until the trivial!?"

"Don't underestimate trivial matters."

Tsuna sighed. He felt so tired today. Are his works useless?

"Act of your really help this plan, you know?" Reborn smiled.

Tsuna smiled too. At least, no destruction at the final. And Hibari-san could get what he wanted.

"I cooperate with Mukuro."

Tsuna widened his round brown eyes. "Wha-What do you mean…?"

"I got the information from him while I didn't know where he get that information." The hitman explained, "and I let him to meet Hibari tonight as an exchange."

"Hibari-san will kill him, Reborn!" Tsuna panicked.

"I think it won't happen."

Rubbing his head, Tsuna felt confused with Reborn's unthinkable idea. Then, something popped out in his mind, "by the way, Reborn, can you guess what kind of present Hibari-san will get?"

"Who know?"

Omake end.

* * *

Note:

- Kami-sama: God.

- Naruhodo: I see. It's familiar word, isn't it? XD

- Kodomo no Hi: Children's Day. I prefer to write Kodomo no Hi.

* * *

Review onegaishimasu~~ :D


End file.
